Generally, a node in a network may communicate information with one or more other nodes on the network. As an example, a first node may communicate information with a second node when the second node must be updated with the information. The information being communicated may be sent in portions or phases to the one or more other nodes. In some circumstances, a node responsible for communicating the information may crash or otherwise fail, which can prevent the intended recipient node from receiving one or more portions of information.